The Game Of Love
by blu3crush
Summary: A/U, GSR. Set in late 16th century. Being a rich and powerful man, Gil Grissom never thought he would fall in love again, nevertheless, he did. Sara Sidle captured his heart with her innocence, her brains and her character. It should be a fairytale ending for them. But, Lady Heather is here to ruin it all for them. Nick Stokes will make an appearance too. GSR after chapter 6...
1. Chapter 1

Hope you enjoy. :) Please read the A/N at the end of this chapter. Thanks.

* * *

**- Chapter 1 -**

* * *

"Never ever let a man capture your heart." Laura cautioned.

Sara was only 5 years old when her mother told her that. Laura had a general distrust towards men. Her husband who once promised her everything had failed to deliver. She ran away from her house and disgraced her father to be with him. Yet, when she came to his household, she was not his wife. She was merely a bed-warmer to him.

Young Sara met her mother sad gaze and nodded. For her age, Sara was exceptional smart and mature. She was a keen observer. She knew how to read the tiniest twitch of a person's face and knew how to avoid troubles.

Her father was the patriarch of the household. Everyone listened to him, if not; there will be beating or humiliation. She remembered there was a mistress who tried to run away – as she could not bear the abuses – was stripped naked and tied to a pole in the front garden. The sun was unyielding and scorching. The mistress cried and shouted for help. No one dared to go forward. Her father sneered and warned them that were their outcome if they dare to disobey. After that, Sara never saw the mistress again. Some maids said she died from dehydration. Some said she was sold to the faraway land to be a hooker. Either way, Sara thought it was a horrible end for the mistress.

Her father hated her. He wanted to have a son. A son could who could be the heir of his family name. He thought that with a new young woman, she could bear a son. But unfortunately, Sara was a girl. A girl her father despised. Her father would never look at her for an extra minute. He disregarded her presence.

There were nights where her father drunkenly stomped into the bedroom she shared with her mother. He shoved her into the huge wardrobe and locked it then she heard her mother screamed. They were anguish and painful screams. It scared her. When she her mother brought her out of the wardrobe, her mother cried.

Blood trickled down her mother's white night gown forming a horrid sight. Red angry handprints on her mother's beautiful face. Her mother would have a hard time to sit down. She could only lie on her side. Sara bit back her tears and applied medicine on her mother's wounds. The wounds never had the chance to heal. Her father stomped into their room every other night. Sometimes, he brought a whip. And that's when her mother cried the loudest. The screams rattled her.

Everything escalated when Sara was about 10 years old. Her father no longer locked her in the wardrobe. He made her sit on the armchair opposite the bed. Her mother protested and wanted to protect her from the gruesome scene. Her father laughed it off and slapped her across the face. The slap caused her mother to spin and dropped on the floor. His father grabbed a fistful of her mother's brown locks and dragged her to the poster bed.

Sara wanted to run over to help but her mother's eyes told her to sit still. Using the sash that was hanging around the poles of the bed, his father tied her mother to the bed. Sara saw his father landing a few blows on his mother's stomach. That took the air out of her mother. Her mother lay on the bed limply.

Sara whimpered out loudly. Her father relished at the torture that he was inflicting on them. He grabbed the candle that was just beside the bed and dripped the wax on her mother. Her father turned to face her. He laughed. Sara could not wipe off that sinister face from her mind since. Sara witnessed everything. How her father growled animalistic and how mother withered under her father.

After which her mother could no longer look into her eyes and avoid any physical contact with Sara. Sara was hurt by her mother's action but she decided it was better for her mother. That day onwards, her mother started to wilt. Her beauty faded and hairs dropped. Her once luscious and silky brown locks reduced to dry grass.

Her father stopped coming to their room. Sara was glad. Her father had finally left them alone. Or so she thought. Her mother started to sing lullaby for her. Her voice always soothed Sara and it seemed to take away the nightmares. But one morning, the morning she had a peaceful sleep, she was shaken awake. The cruel-looking maid grasped Sara hair and tugged it harshly. Sara's eyes fluttered open in shock.

"Lady Heather had summoned for you." The maid said and dragged her out of the bed. She searched for her mother but she was not in the room. She was afraid of Lady Heather. Lady Heather, the most powerful mistress in the household, was the most wicked lady she ever seen.

"I don't want to," Sara said defiantly. The maid tightened her grasp. Any tighter, Sara's wrist might snap. "You have no say. Go," the maid scowled her face.

Dragging her down the hall, the maid pushed her into the huge beautiful room.

"Sara, I believe?" Lady Heather smiled, lifted her head up from the tea cup. The smile sent shivers down Sara's spine. Lady Heather rose and walked towards her. Her hips swung elegantly.

Lady Heather hooked her chin up. She was surprised that Sara had such beautiful features. Big brown soulful eyes. Full red lips. High cheek bones. That innocent body would send any man crazy.

"Your father was right after all. You're a beauty."

Lady Heather waved her hand lazily. Out of nowhere, two maids appeared before them. Each grabbed hold of Sara's shoulder forcibly. Lady Heather ripped open Sara's cotton night gown. The dress pooled at Sara's leg. Blood flooded to Sara's cheek. She was flushed and ashamed. The ultimatum was Lady Heather pulled her white cotton shorts down, exposing everything to Lady Heather's eyes.

"You will be a valuable asset to the household after all," Lady Heather evaluated Sara.

Lady Heather knew to control a young mind; she had to break down her down. Humiliate her. Separate her from her mother. Let her live a life worse than a hooker.

That was Lady Heather best at.

Tears were spilling from Sara's eyes. She was only 12 years old. She never saw her mother again. No one told her what happened to her mother. Lady Heather punished her if she asked.

The punishment, though did not inflict any physical wounds, was bad. It shamed Sara. There were times Lady Heather would tie her to the pole in the front garden wearing just her undergarments. The gardeners walked pass and snickered. They looked at her lewdly and voiced out their vulgar thoughts loudly.

Things just fell apart for Sara when she was 12 years till the day she met him.

He was her knight in shining armor. He was going to be her rescuer.

Or so she thought.

* * *

**A/N**

This story set in around the 15-16th century but History is not my forte but I will try not to incorporate too much historic stuffs. This idea came when I was reading some books. Grissom may be Sara's knight or her worst nightmare. XD I am not going to give anything out. As you can see here, Lady Heather is definitely not a good character here. But she plays an important role. I do like her but I think she fitted this role best.

This is a strong T for now and may escalate to a M rating. But it depends.

I know there are a few WIPs I am still working on and I should not start another story. As opposed to what I said previously, I am going to continue to write. Do let me know if you think this is okay for you all.

You reviews and comments are deeply appreciated. :)

Thanks.

Love,  
blu3crush.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you enjoy! This chapter might be a little M. Read with responsibility. I had difficulty venturing out of my comfort zone. Sorry it sounded vulgar.

* * *

**- Chapter 2 -**

* * *

The French window offered Gil a magnificent view of his huge white garden – the garden the gardeners painstakingly built. The snow just stopped and it formed a few inches deep making walking difficult. The landscapers were working on the garden out in the cold. His father wanted something new and expansive for the upcoming Christmas Ball.

He swirled the amber liquid in the glass lightly and sipped a small mouth. The burning sensation he felt when the fiery liquid slid down his throat slowly warmed him from the inside. The cold harsh winter was taking a toll on him. He was never a man who enjoyed winter. It was too cold for his taste.

He smiled when he saw a small heavily cloaked figure trudged her way to the front door.

He knew the cloaked figure was her. The thought of her caused a tension in his pants.

The last time she came here, she pulled the cloak off and let it gathered around her ankles. Once the cloak was off, it revealed her in nothing but red lacy corset that pushed her full breasts upwards and a black garter which covered nothing much.

He wondered how she would surprise him this time. The winter was harsh and he did not think that she would endure frostbite for him.

Three quick knocks on the door – and he knew she was here.

"Come in," he said.

She came in quickly and locked the door behind her.

When her eyes met his blue eyes, he knew she was consumed with lust. The ignited sparks in her eyes told him that she needed him. He decided to tease her today. He wriggled a finger signaling her to be closer to him. She complied and walked towards him slowly. She stepped a few inches before him.

"What do you have for me today?" he asked, pushing the cape down revealing her beautiful profile.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." She purred, pushing him to the armchair nearby. He cocked his brow quizzically. "Nothing in this freezing weather?"

"You can always warm me up," she pushed off her thick cloak.

It was his chance to be ignited. He gave her an once-over and was satisfied with what he saw.

A slight glowy sheen covered her whole body. Her nipples were taut, puckered and ready for him take in his mouth. Her hands covered her most private part.

His lips curled upwards when he smelled the distinct fragrance of arousal.

He hooked his finger lazily. She moved towards him and lowered one of her breast to his eager mouth.

When he clamped down, it sent jolts of electricity down her core. She was aching for his touch for so long. She missed his fingers, his ministrations and his erection pressing against her.

Basically, she missed everything.

She let out a throaty moan when they climaxed. He collapsed on top of her, nibbling her soft neck.

"You're intense today." He commented.

Unwilling to let him roll off her, she wrapped her legs across his waist and pushed him down and deeper into her.

"I'm only intense when I am with you. Gil," she arched her body upwards.

"If only my father never send you to him," he shook his head, sadden by his father's action.

"I only did this for protecting your household. With me there, I can get firsthand information then inform you if there's any detrimental effects on your side," she grabbed a fistful of the satin sheets when she felt him thrusting in and out of her slowly.

"We'll be together one day. That old man will go down." He promised and quickened his thrust.

"The old man was contemplating to send one of his daughters to you as a peace offering. He knew he needed your household power and money."

"Really," he raised his brow incredulously. "His daughters were nothing compared to you."

"He had a secret weapon. And you might be attracted. She's prettttttttty." She screamed when she felt a warm load inside of her.

"I will never be attracted to anyone other than you, my sweet Heather." He smiled.

* * *

-knock,knock- is there anyone reading this? Let me know if you're reading this! I like the buildup of this story so I'm going to post more chapters. Let me know if you think this is plausible and if you like it or not.

Is that a surprise for you when the woman is Heather? Well, well, I told you she plays an important role.

Your reviews/comments are deeply appreciated and valued!

Let me know how you think! Thanks. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**- Chapter 3 - **

* * *

Sara no longer lived in the old room she shared with her mother. Now she shared a room with an older girl in a small bedroom. The bed she slept in now was hard and uncomfortable. The blanket she was given was scratchy and thin. The room was in perpetual coldness regardless of the seasons. Sara's thick, warm clothing was taken away from her. All Lady Heather gave her was just some sheen white cotton gown which did not provide any warmth at all. When night falls, Sara shivered and tried to wrap herself around the thin blanket.

The girl who shared the room with Sara noticed her shivers gave Sara's her blanket. Though it did not help much, Sara was thankful for her kind gesture. It was something she never received from anyone in this household.

The maids and butlers knew that her mother was a mistress who could not sire a son for the Master was often looked down. Her mother, unlike Lady Heather, did not have the skills and ability to seduce her father. She was a live-sized doll that her father abused relentlessly.

Sara was often bullied by the maids and butlers who denied her of food and medicine. Sometimes she sneaked into the kitchen to get some food for her mother and was caught; the maids will hit her with the wooden cane they kept in the kitchen. Sometimes, they hit her so hard that she could not sit for days. Her mother cautioned her not to veer out the hallways to avoid troubles. Sara always listened unless she heard her mother's stomach growling.

Sara wondered where her mother was. She wanted to know about her whereabouts and health badly.

She knew that she could not ask Lady Heather as she would punish her harshly. She was afraid of the front garden pole now. One fateful day, she asked the maid during lunch hour about her mother. She was immediately dragged by her hair to the Lady Heather's room.

Lady Heather shook her beautiful face gently. She looked out at the French window and smirked. It was snowing that day. It was one of the coldest winters they ever have. Lady Heather who was wearing a fine-looking red velvet gown and a fur shawl draped around her shoulders decided that Sara would look stunning tied to a pole in nothing.

Sara knew that she had no chances of survival if she was dragged out in this weather. She twisted her way out of the maid's grasp and ran as quickly she could from the room. The attempt was futile. Lady Heather found her hiding in her old room and had the maid chained her to the pole.

Lady Heather overlooked the scene with glee. She hated Sara when she first saw her. The innocent vibe she exuded threatened her. She knew that if Sara was the one who was send over to Gil. Gil would fall hard for her.

When Lady Heather was just a sweet, pure 16 years old girl, Gil told her he loved her innocence. She was supposed to be his bride till the day Gil's father violently robbed her innocence and sent her to the Sidle household. She remembered every detail vividly. Gil's father told her that no way Gil would marry her. She was just a lowly servant's daughter.

Since that day, she knew that she had no chance of going back. She learnt all the art of seduction and played the games well to climb her way up in the Sidle household. So she will not be disposed by either the Grissom or Sidle.

Now all she could do was to wait for the day to destroy Gil's father and Sidle household before going back to Gil's arms. She would never allow any things to jeopardize her plan.

Though Gil was having a secret affair with her, she knew that she wanted more. She acted noble and told him that she was helping him and his household. She cried when he held her in his arms. He wanted to claim her as his before she was sent away but she told him that his father wanted her to intact. This highlighted her sacrifices as Gil hugged her closer and apologized. He promised that all her sacrifices were going to be worth it.

But lately, she felt that the love Gil had waned. Gil had grown to be an exact version of his father - evil and domineering. There was no longer sweet tender love making session. It was just a heated and rush event. He seemed eager to roll off her after each session. The sweet nothings he whispered sounded bogus. She learnt from the spies she had that a young lady was introduced to Gil. Gil spent days and nights with the young lady.

She was jealous and bitter about it. But she knew that if she allowed emotions to rule her head, she would lose everything. She formulated a plan to get rid of the young lady.

When the young lady was finally got ridden, Gil turned back to her. Their session was back to the old days. She did things to spice up their affair and hoped that she would bear a son for Gil. This will solidified her hopes of being the Gil's wife.

"Throw her back into her room," Lady Heather decided that 5 minutes were enough. After all, she was given warning not to cause Sara's death. Sara's father wanted to her to train Sara into a fine lady before giving her away to the Grissom. She would never allow that to happen. She needed Sara to kill herself. But so far, Sara endured every humiliation and pains without any signs of depression.

Sara was frozen stiff when she was tossed into her room unceremoniously. Her teeth were clattering hardly and she could not feel her limbs at all.

The older girl rushed over to her side and threw her body against Sara. Her body giving warmth the warmth Sara needed.

That year, Sara was just 13 years old. And that was the first time in her life other than her mother; she had someone who took care of her. But will their friendship last?

* * *

There will be a few chapters that tell you something about Sara's life till she's about 16 years old. And there will be Grissom but he will not meet Sara till she's a little older. I think getting them involve now when Sara is just 14-15 years is just plain weird and tacky. :P

So, that's how Lady Heather and Gil were involved. I will fill in more about them next chapter. I don't hate Lady Heather instead I find her character in CSI endearing but I think she had this vibe to be evil in this story. She's definitely manipulative and possessive.

And normally I will call Grissom in my story as Grissom but in here I think Gil would be better.

I really like this story so far. – laughs – And I hope you like it too! I know this might not be the usual fluff you preferred but I think with a little angst and pain thrown in the way for GSR, the ending will be sweeter and more worth it. :)

Your reviews are deeply appreciated and valued. So let your hands to do the magical work of reviewing. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own CSI – wish I did but well I don't – but however I own the OC characters.

Don't be put off with the long author's note. You can always skip them to the actual story but I hope you do read them. :)

I googled the most commonly used 16th Century name for man and Thomas and some other names came up. So I decided to use Thomas for Sara's father name and William for Grissom's father name. I think it's weird to keep referring him as Sara's father. In case of confusion, I will just write down the OC name and their role before the commencement of the chapter. But I try not to add too many OC characters. To me, it gets confusing after a while. Don't worry about that. Any confusion, just shoot me a review or PM. I won't bite. Promise!

And I fudged up a bit in the first chapter. Women in the 16th century don't wear knickers. They wore chemise or smock. So Lady Heather could not pull down Sara's knickers. So I changed it to white cotton shorts. As Sara's just a kid then, I don't think wearing a hose with garter is suitable. Sorry, I am a little OCD about the facts. I should have do more research before posting but I am too excited to post the first chapter! ;)

I think this may be the first story I will not be adding Greg into. I think his jovial and cheeky character does not suit the character I had in mind later. I will be adding Nick Stokes in instead but that's in the later part of the chapters. I love Nick Stokes too! I think he suits the character the most and I hope you find him suitable too.

This chapter is a strong T and a borderline M. I don't know how to rate it anymore. In the near future, I will bump it to M.

And I want to thanks you for reviewing. Please keep them coming, I love to hear what you think about this story.

I need to say thanks for giving this story a try. I know a dark-Grissom isn't every one's cup of tea but I think it's interesting. Yes, just bash Heather if you think she's being a bitch to Sara. And yes, I think Heather and Gil definitely had an affair or at least a one night stand in the show in season 3. And, well if there were any kinky happening, I don't wish to know! But like one of you say, it must be tortuous and dark! –laughs–

This is one helluva long author's note. Ok, I shall shut my mouth and let you enjoy – if you do!

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**- Chapter 4 -**

* * *

Lady Heather was consumed with disgust as the old man - the Sidle Household patriarch Thomas Sidle – was riding her and licking her all over. She was shackled to the bedposts and Thomas Sidle loved her being vulnerable. She moaned softly at the right time and wrapped her legs across his waist wantonly to allow him to bury in her deeper. Thomas Sidle cupped her porcelain face and thrust his tongue into hers opening mouth.

Lady Heather gagged. Inside her heart, she wanted to kick his groin hardly so he could roll off her. He's not as sweet smelling as Gil and neither was he tender to her. She squirmed when she felt he emptied himself inside of her. After this session, she would begin to worry if she missed her period. She never wanted her womb to bear the child of Thomas Sidle. Her womb was reserved for Gil.

Finally, Thomas Sidle lifted himself off her and cuffed her legs to the top of the bedposts.

"It's been so long and you have yet to bear me a son."

Thomas Sidle was a fertile man. The women under him had given him numerous daughters but never sons. He was hoping Heather, his favourite mistress, would give him a son.

Lady Heather shuddered when he cuffed her legs to the side of the bedposts. The thing she wanted to do now was to bath and cleansed her body. He had a pungent breath. His saliva was all over her and it irked her nose.

"It's fine. We can do this every day till you are pregnant." Thomas Sidle smirked. His eyes travelled across Heather's body. Her body was covered with a sheet of sweat and her hairs splayed across the big fluffy pillows.

He was ready for another round but there were things he wanted to ask.

"Is Sara doing well?"

Sara was his daughter. Laura captivated him with her beauty. He was attracted to her big brown eyes and her sharp nose. The way she swung her hips when she served him his beer was alluring. When he intentionally brushed her hand, she flushed red. Her whole face turned crimson and ran to the back of the kitchen. And Thomas Sidle knew that he had to seduce her.

He loved a forbidden affair and taking away woman's virginity. He knew that she must be a virgin. Only decent and well brought-up woman would blush when a man's hand grazed hers.

Once her naivetés and pureness attracted him but he had a ferocious appetite for women. And that innocence novelty wore off; he only used her to bear him a child.

He was happy when she was finally pregnant. He gave her all his attention and cares she needed. There were doctors, mid-wives and maids attending to her. He thought she was having a son. The mid-wives told him the signs were indicating to be a son. Overjoyed, he treated her like a royal Queen and showered her with love.

But she had an inept womb. She bore him a useless daughter.

Angered, he tortured the mid-wives, doctors and maids to death. Whenever he saw her cooing to their daughter, he wanted to throw Sara down into a well. They – Sara and Laura – were a failure in his life.

But at least now, Sara might prove to be useful after all.

She had inherited her mother's beauty and innocence.

"She's fine." Heather answered dryly and rolled her eyes.

Sara Sidle – the bane of her life.

She had yet to succumb to any of her punishment. And she's pushing 16 years old. Another 2 more years, Thomas Sidle planned to give her away to Gil. She had yet to break her.

"I heard the punishments were getting harsher." Thomas Sidle said. He flogged his broad, leather belt across Heather's stomach. The part where her stomach connected with his belt reddened. Welts formed.

"Don't overdo it. She needs to be perfect." Another crack of the belt could be heard. Heather grimaced in pains.

The welts would scar her flat, perfect stomach. He had never done this to her. He worshipped her body like worshipping a temple. It must be because of Sara.

"I'm teaching her to be obedient." It was definitely a lie. Lady Heather treated Sara more harshly than other girls. Just a small mistake, she would be punished. Lately, she found the best way to inflict pains and not scarred her body. It was hitting her sole with a wooden ruler hardly and arranged dance classes for her the next day. When Sara could not get the dance moves right, more hitting ensued. There were days when Sara limped across the rooms. And Lady Heather's face was graced with a callous smile.

"I want you to train her to be a lady. I don't want her dead. If I send her to the Grissom, treaties will be signed and our families will stop fighting." Thomas Sidle straddled Heather again.

He let his erection tease the entrance of Heather.

Lady Heather gritted her teeth and prepared for the worst.

"And I don't want you to teach her any seduction skills. She had to be pure. This would send any man over the edge." Thomas Sidle entered her without any preparation.

Lady Heather screamed in pains. The hatred for Sara Sidle deepened.

* * *

A woman – his father insisted in sending him yet another woman for his birthday, rested her head at the groove of his neck. Not enjoying the close proximity, he pushed the woman away and ordered her to leave his room. Startled by his indifferent attitude, she froze. Just a few moments ago, they were having the best time of their life.

Grissom threw the black satin sheets off him and walked to the ensuite bathroom. He needed a bath.

"Sir Gil." The woman called, trying to catch his attention. Every woman in this country had heard of Gil Grissom's charm and ability. He was Adonis – the god of Beauty and Desire. The women who bedded him were sent over the edge. No one else other than Gil Grissom could satisfy them anymore.

"Leave. Don't make me repeat myself." He left for the shower room without a second look.

He lowered himself into the huge white tub. The warm waters that engulfed him were soothing. He cracked his necks to sooth the taut muscles.

Gil Grissom reminisced about his past. He was an inexperienced man who allowed Heather to string him along.

Heather, his sweet Heather – was now a lying, immoral, lusty seductress.

His sweet Heather was once a girl he loved. She was a simple maid who served him breakfast in his bed. She was so untainted. There were no evils in her heart. Whenever he was near her, she blushed madly. He loved how red her cheeks were.

He remembered bringing her to the shed where his fine horses were living in. They were there to feed, bathed and groomed the horses. He wanted to bring her on a ride but she refused, stating that she was just a lowly servant's daughter and was not entitle to go on a ride with him.

Instead of riding the horses, he brought her to the back of the shed where haystacks were stored. Heather let out a soft chuckle when the soft yet prickly haystack tickled her when he lied her down slowly.

He removed her coif slowly, letting her dark auburn hair to spring free from the confines. He coiled some of her hairs around his index finger and kissed the top of her head. Moving downwards, he planted small kisses on her forehead, left and right eyes, nose and lastly her lips.

His lips crushed onto her soft, inviting lips. Sometimes he nibbled and sometimes he suckled them. The lips were swollen after his ministrations. He smiled at the sight. The lips were fuller and redder now.

Letting his hands to roam southwards, he found her breasts and massaged them gently through the rough cotton dress.

She trembled as jolts of electricity pulsated through her body and her breathings quickened.

"No, Master." She stopped him before he could push her dress off her body.

"Please," she pleaded. She wanted her first time to be special and respectful. She did not want Gil to take her in the shed.

Gil understood and smiled lightly. He pulled her closer and wrapped his hands around her protectively.

"One day, I will give you the status you wanted."

His father, William Grissom, would never allow that to happen. He had to find ways to convince his father. Heather was the woman he wanted and loved.

He scoffed at his naivety. The woman whom he loved and wanted was no longer the same person anymore.

One night where the moon was round and shining brightly, he decided to go to her worker quarters to find her. He wanted to bring her to a secret place he had found. It was beautiful in the night. The reflection of the palely white moon on the lake was a sight to behold.

Then He heard tearing of clothing, screaming and crying.

He cracked open the door a little. The sight of what happening in his room grossed him out.

His father, the respectable man, was tearing the clothes off Heather and shouting vulgarities.

Heather's nightgown was tattered and thrown onto the ground. His father's dress shirt, Venetians and trunk hose soon joined the ruined nightgown.

He never forgot when his father shoved himself into Heather roughly.

His sweet Heather was tainted. She stopped screaming, knowing that no one including her father or Gil would come forward to save her. She hoped for the worst to pass by.

Eventually, she passed out from the pains.

He did not know how long passed by before his father stopped his lewd act.

He stood there frozen as his father calmly wore his clothes back.

"Gil, my son," his father smiled at him when he saw him outside the worker's quarters.

"Your Heather was not what you thought she was. All the innocence was just an act. All along, we had an affair." His father told him before patting on his shoulder. "I can find the best maiden in the country for you. She's not worth it." His father gestured Gil to follow him back to their mansion.

What Gil never knows was his father was lying to him.

His father noticed Gil standing outside the room for a period of time and formulated a plan. He could control and twisted his son's mind to what he wanted Gil to believe. His son was young and and he could morph him into a sinister man. Only a man with no heart can succeed.

Gil's heart broke when he saw how Lady Heather seduced Thomas Sidle with the bat of her lashes or pressing herself against him. He finally believed what his father said. Heather, after all, was not the woman he thought she was.

That day when she denied him of his request to bed her, he knew that she lied about the reason and wanted him to believe that she sacrificed for him and his household.

He told himself never ever believed in women again. Walls were built around his heart, making it impenetrable.

Women were just someone who could let him vent his frustration every now and then.

And the secret illicit affair with Heather now was just an act he put on. Who would deny a good fuck anyway?

* * *

-Breaths out- Wow, this is a long chapter which introduce you to the dark, dark Grissom! I hope you like it. One chapter about Sara and then the next Sara and Grissom would meet! And then there will be loads of GSR – fluff, smut and everything else. I won't let the angst part come in so soon!

I did google what the woman/man wear in the 16th century and researched a little of 16th century. Any mistakes are purely mine and please point out if you notice any discrepancy.

Please do review.


	5. Chapter 5

Hope you enjoy.

This chapter is going to be rated a slight M for violence.

Just a word of caution, Proof reading is minimal as it's 3++ am over my side. And my muse had officially in a hibernate mode.

**OC Characters that appeared in this chapter:**

1) Thomas Sidle - Sara's father

* * *

**- Chapter 5 -**

* * *

When Sara Sidle was 15 years old, she had her first menstruation. She panicked when she woke up to a warm feeling in between her legs. Her white gown and bed were stained red. She cried when she felt pains in her lower region. She thought she was going to die as she could feel fresh blood trickling down her legs.

Her sobs woke up her roommate and best friend Nicole. Nicole smiled gently and understood the distress Sara going through. Gently cupping Sara's face in her hand, Nicole ensured Sara what was happening to her was perfectly normal. She told Sara that Sara was no longer a child but she was now a young woman.

As their mothers were taken away from them at a young age, there was no mother to gently prepare them for the next stage of their life. There were no mothers to tell them what to expect and what to do and what not to do.

Nicole was much older than Sara and took up the role as a sister and sometimes mother to Sara. She could see that Sara was afraid and told her it was normal to be afraid. So she told Sara whatever she learnt from the older girls.

Sara should take note when her period started and ended. She should avoid foods which were cold. She should clean her lower region more often during menstruation to maintain hygienic. And it was normal to be lethargic. And lastly, Nicole told Sara her womb was ready for baby.

"Baby?"

Nicole smiled as she pulled Sara's hand to her stomach to caress the slight swell of her stomach. Sara gasped in excitement, "is there a baby inside?" Nodding her confirmation, Nicole smiled brightly.

"He promised me to ask Lady Heather for my marriage. I will bring you with me too. He said its fine," Nicole grinned happily. The thought of leaving this cold, dark place was appealing. And the fact that her lover did not mind her courtesan status was more comforting.

"Who's he?" Sara asked as she gently stroke Nicole's stomach. She was in awed that a baby was growing in Nicole's womb. She had millions of questions on how and where the baby came from.

"Lady Heather assigned me to serve him while he was staying here. He was my first too. The whole experience was magical and painless. And during his short stay here, we discussed about our future and he promised he will come back for me." Nicole smiled blissfully. The mere thought of a man truly loving her was terrifying yet heartening.

"What experience?" Sara asked again, this time her brown eyes were focused on Nicole's green one.

Nicole shook her gently, "you will know when you find someone who love you and put you before his needs."

Sara pouted. There were nights where Nicole did not come back to their room. Rumors had it that the older girls were send to different chambers to observe and learn some special skills but so far Sara was spared from it . Sometimes Nicole would return to their room looking sick but she refused to tell Sara the reason. Sara knew that Nicole was protecting her from the ugliness and never pressed Nicole for the reason.

"Sara, I think for the first time in my life, I'm truly happy." Nicole declared.

"Nicole, I am happy for you too," Sara wrapped Nicole in a tight embrace. Sara was genuinely happy for Nicole and was glad that Nicole looked happy.

"I will bring you with me too. Sara, don't worry. I saw how Lady Heather treated you." Nicole squeezed Sara's hand affirmatively. She saw how Lady Heather mistreated Sara. The angry welts that appeared on Sara's soles never disappeared and the frostbite Sara suffered regularly during winter told her that the punishment Sara received was personal. Any blind person could see that Lady Heather hated Sara.

But their happiness and thrills were short-lived. They did not prepare for what was going to happen next.

Sara tried looking for Nicole in their room. But the thing was their room was small and standing from Sara's corner, she could see the whole room. And, Nicole was not on her bed or anywhere in the room.

The guard rolled his eyes when he saw Sara stood still at one corner.

"Come on! Lady Heather wanted you all in the chamber now." He barked angrily.

"But Nicole –" she was cut short as the guard threw her over his shoulder and ran down the hall.

The queasy feelings Sara had in her stomach worsened when the guard flung her back down to the floor. Sara felt her world was reeling and she hold onto the nearby wall to steady herself.

There were loud murmurs around the room. Some girls gasped in horror when they lifted their head. Then there were girls who fainted.

Sara braced herself for the worst as she followed the gaze of the other girls.

Then the sight punched her stomach harshly, taking out every ounce of air she had in her body.

Nicole was hung on the ceilings. Her body was covered with bloods and her face was beaten beyond recognition. Sara knew that the limp body was Nicole from the slight swell of her stomach and the birthmark at the small of her back.

Sara clenched her hands into small balls of fist, trembling in pure fear.

Lady Heather cleared her throat loudly and the guard lowered Nicole's down. Nicole was tossed onto a large round wooden table what was located at the middle of the chamber. Sara pushed through the crowd to get a closer look.

Lady Heather smirked when she saw Sara shaken.

"Nicole here," Lady Heather pointed her finger towards Nicole, "had committed treason."

Murmurs could be heard again as some of the girls whispered into another girl ears. They were speculating what did Nicole done to warrant such punishment.

With a snap of Lady Heather's finger, the 2 fierce, burly guards who were standing at the far end grabbed each of Nicole's leg and pulled her towards the edge of the table. Then another guard delivered a cruel blow to Nicole's lower region with a whip that was soaked in salt water.

Sara whimpered and tears escaped from her eyes. She knew that from these treatments, the chances of Nicole's survival were minimal.

"Nicole was impregnated by some man and this was absolutely unforgiving. Remember, you girls belong to Sir Thomas. And Nicole wanted to leave this place with a bastard child and Sir Thomas would never allow this happen. We're now going to induce an abortion for Nicole. This would serve as a remainder to all of you here."

The burly guards applied pressure on Nicole's abdomen and crushing the small life she had inside of her. Then the guard who whipped Nicole jumped on top of the table and pounced directly on Nicole's stomach.

Sara could hear the appalling bones crashing sounds. She did not dare to look at Nicole as the surrounding girls screamed in repulsion.

"Sara – " Lady Heather singled her out. And unwillingly, Sara looked up and saw the mess near Lady Heather. Her best friend was lying on the floor like a mangled mess when the 3 guards took turns to do some repulsive act on Nicole. The acts reminded her of her father.

"It will be your 16th birthday next month. Your father wanted you to prepare for it." Lady Heather enjoyed seeing Sara so distressed. Besides being upset, she saw the distinctively angers that flashed past Sara's eyes.

"Don't bother saving Nicole. She suffered this fate because she wanted to bring you with her too. If not, she could be riding a horse with her knight in a large meadow. It's your fault." Lady Heather added menacingly.

Sara Sidle froze when she heard that she was the one who took away the happiness of her best friend. She was the cause of her friend's tragedy and she realized anyone who was close to her either died or suffered a fate worse than death.

"She will never survive this. If she did, she will never see the sunlight again. She will be thrown into the slaves pit for the slaves. The slaves will enjoy ripping her apart."

Lady Heather grasped Sara's shoulder and pushed her out of the chamber.

The last Sara heard was the guard shouting and lustful moans before she fainted.

* * *

Alright, go ahead and throw tomatoes on me. =x

This is the last of Sara's history. And well, I think all these history chapters help to develop the future chapters.

But I promised to make up for next chapter. At least Sara is going to meet Grissom.

So, please review and reviews are the source of my motivation! :D

Thanks for taking the time to read!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi,

I re-write, and re-write this chapter and find this much better. I actually take down the previous one. I need to tie up some loose ends - Nicole, and Sara's mother. :)

The scene with Lady Heather was not unfound for. It served as a reason for the later parts of the stories. And I want to contrast between an innocent Sara and dark Grissom. And you will understand more why in the later parts this is important. The last few chapters are actually important. They served to build up the later part of the stories.

And Sara and Grissom finally met. I liked the way they meet this time round better.

Next up onwards, there will be loads of GSR. More on romance and fluff. ;) I promise.

I hope you can review. It's rewarding to see reviews the next day. The reviews are dwindling but though discouraging but I still love this story. I hope you love it too.

OC Characters:

1) Thomas Sidle – Sara's father

2) William Grissom – Grissom's father

* * *

**- Chapter 6 -**

* * *

One week before Sara's birthday, she was given royalty treatments. She moved from the small bedroom she shared with Nicole to a bigger and airy chamber. The dresses she wore now were of fine silk and satin.

Every morning, maids tended to her, groomed her from head to toe.

A luxurious milk bath was prepared and Sara stayed inside there for an hour. The maids washed her hair with a sweet vanilla soap, lathered her body with the same piece of soap and scrubbed her body with a rough wash cloth. She squirmed when the maids rubbed soap on her nipples and rubbed them till they turned a bright shade of pink and taut.

After the bath, the maids laid her down on her bed and started the depilation process. Using a straight razor, they shaved Sara's armpits, legs and her female part. And applying a numbing cream to her female part, they tweezed out any stray hairs. Sara let out a yelp of pain as they did not allow the numbing cream to settle in.

It seemed that they were torturing Sara. The tweezing process was slow and agonizing. When they were done, Sara's female part was raw and irritated.

The maids slathered a rich, creamy lotion all over her body; they alternated between kneading and tapping strokes on her body. The strokes lingered around her breasts and inner thighs region the longest.

Feeling ashamed, Sara kept her eyes closed and thought about her mother and Nicole.

Nicole survived the ordeal but banished to the slaves' houses. Sara sneaked out to the slave house to find Nicole and was shocked to her core. Nicole was different now. Her face was disfigured and her beautiful eyes dulled. She was chucked on the wooden floor naked.

The slaves loved her trance state as she could not put up any resistance to their actions. Sara cried and ran back to the mansion feeling helpless. She sobbing madly, realizing there was nothing she could do to help. Lady Heather's taunts haunted her. She realized that anyone close to her suffered a horrible fate.

First, it was her mother. Then it was Nicole.

All Nicole wanted was a simple life with a man she loved. And it was her, Sara Sidle that robbed her of that dreams.

The maids propped her up, snapping Sara out of her reverie. The maids rolled their eyes when they saw tear streaks on Sara's face. Using a terry wash cloth, they wiped her tears away harshly.

Sara mumbled an apology. She took in a deep breath as the maids dressed her. They helped her in a corset and pulled the laces firmly and leaving her breathing at top of her lungs. Her gown consists of a bodice, a pair of elaborate detachable sleeves and lace partlet, and a kirtle.

Sara hated the way she looked in the glass mirror. The maids over did her makeup.

Her face was ghostly white. In wide contrast, her lips and cheeks were blood red. She smudged the lips with her the back of her hand when the maids were not looking.

"Miss Sara," the maids gasped in horrors when they turned back to Sara. "Please don't ruin the makeup." They re-applied the red stain on her lips.

"Miss Sara, Master will kill us if you are not perfect tonight." The maids shuddered when they mentioned about Thomas Sidle. Thomas Sidle was a perverse and cruel man. He killed for the slightest reasons. Young and beautiful maids were spared from the killing but their fate was not all vanilla and peachy. He kept them in a torture chamber and did things that were vile too to mention.

Tonight; to celebrate her sweet 16th birthday, her father invited his business partners and rich folks of the country. Celebrating her birthday was a sugar-coated reason. The actual reason was to auction the girls and giving her away.

Her father told her she was given away to maintain diplomatic ties with the Grissom. Though their household was rich, but the Grissom was richer and they had connections with the local lawmakers and lucrative foreign businesses. If giving her away reaped great benefits, her father was more than willing to do that.

"If you do well, I will release your mother from the dungeon." Thomas Sidle smirked. He knew that adding Sara mother in, Sara had to accept her fate.

Sara nodded and accepted. She would do anything to save her mother. She was relieved when she learnt that her mother was alive.

"Can I see her before I go?" her voice barely audible.

Her father snorted and dismissed her request without having second thoughts.

"Miss Sara, we are done." The maids cut through her thoughts.

Her reflection in the full length mirror was mocking, laughing at her.

"Do you like it?"

Sara's lips curled upwards in a semblance of a smile. "Yes," she lied weakly.

Tonight, Sara Sidle submitted to her fate and became a sacrifice.

* * *

Royal purple and golden drapery decorated the dozens French windows. The ceilings were painted with pristine images of angels, clouds and flowers. A huge sparkling crystal chandelier hanged in the center of the ballroom. It seemed to reflect all spectrums of colors when the light hit the chandelier.

Gil appeared to be disinterested and aloof. Thomas Sidle was all smileys and cooing.

"I hope you're enjoying this so far." Thomas Sidle's eyes narrowed to slits and a sly smile spread across his face.

"I'm." Gil replied simply and looked away. Gil was a diplomatic man who never offend petty or egoistic person. And Thomas Sidle belonged to both categories, thus Gil decided to be tactful and gave an ambiguous but pleasant answer.

"I sure hope so. When the auctions are done, I will introduce you to my daughter," Thomas Sidle lifted his glass of wine, expecting Gil to clink his glass with his.

Gil complied, "I heard that she's a beauty."

Thomas Sidle nodded proudly. "She is."

"Then I would like to meet this young maiden soon." Gil said politely.

He heard loads from Heather.

Her name was Sara. And she was the bane of Heather's life. Because of her, Heather was tortured by Thomas Sidle nightly. The welts on Heather's stomach were a direct result of Sara's complaint.

She was definitely not the innocent girl Thomas Sidle portrayed.

Instead, she was crafty, deceitful girl who led a promiscuous lifestyle. Heather heard from the maids there were lewd moaning echoed in her chamber.

"Soon, we're down to the last few girls. Please excuse me," Thomas Sidle gave Gil's a resemblance of a warm smile and left.

When Thomas Sidle left, Gil rolled his eyes and drained his wine.

Adjusting his cravat, he let his eyes to roam the ballroom, looking for his father William Grissom. But his father was nowhere to be found and he knew why.

If Gil did not guess wrongly, his father was in a chamber with a few young girls.

His father enjoyed bedding young girls. He stated that the younger the girls, the better. They rejuvenated him. And the ultimate reason was breaking the girls was fun.

Gil felt a pair lust filled emerald eyes staring at him. He cocked a smile. He gave a small nod and slinked out of the crowd.

She grabbed him by his wrists, running down to the dark end of the corridor.

There were no empty chambers and Lady Heather growled in frustration. Gil smirked idly.

"Let's do it over here," Gil whispered into her ears. Lady Heather shivered at the excitement. Her breathings ragged as Gil bent her over the railing. He nibbled her exposed skin and massaged her breast through the thick fabrics. An intense warm pooled between Heather's thighs.

"Please. I need you." Lady Heather's hands balled up into fists. She wanted Gil to take her in the most ravish way possible. Thomas Sidle stayed in the mansion to prepare for the party and there was no way Lady Heather could sneak out for a tryst with Gil. The pent up frustrations were gnawing her. When Thomas Sidle wanted her to kneel on all fours, she complied and allowed him to ram into her behind. That was how deprived she was.

Raking up her intricate dress up to her waist, he snapped the bands of her garter off and pulled them down. He ran the narrow band of lacy fabric across her sex.

"Oh Gil," Heather screamed, every part of her body was tensed.

"No screaming tonight, too dangerous." He stuffed the soaked fabric in her mouth.

He teased and taunted her. He kept her on the edge. He refused to give her what she wanted. Tonight it was all about teasing her.

"Pleaseeee," Lady Heather arched herself into Gil's body.

"I am not in the mood tonight," Gil mocked.

"Iwiiillldooanyttthinng," came Lady Heather muffled scream.

Gil slipped in one finger. Lady Heather's body convulsed as Gil pumped his finger in and out of her slowly.

The huge clock struck 8.

Abruptly, Gil pulled out his finger. He wiped her wetness on her sleeves.

"I need to meet this young maiden Thomas Sidle wanted to introduce to me," he gave Lady Heather an evil smirk.

William Grissom warned Gil not to mess up this party. If Thomas Sidle wanted to give his daughter away, they had to accept it graciously. It was rude to reject.

He tidied his dress shirt and jerkin. Without casting a glance to the trembling Lady Heather, he made his way down to ballroom. Lady Heather curled up and her fingers found their way to the valley between her thighs.

The hatred Lady Heather had for Sara Sidle deepened. She vowed that she would stoop down to anything to bring Sara Sidle down. She wanted Sara Sidle to suffer a fate worse than death.

* * *

Gil's face darkened and tapped his foot impatiently. He waited for about half an hour. And Thomas Sidle's legendary daughter was nowhere to be seen. He hated waiting. If he knew that it would take this long, he would play with Heather more.

The sight of Heather shaking with needs amused him. He intentionally left her hanging there. It was fun and truth be told, he was not in the mood.

The orchestras started playing some harmonious music. The choir chorused to a mellow and smooth song.

The heavy oak door opened.

William Grissom gasped. Curious, Gil turned and gasped too.

Sara Sidle took in a huge breath before the oak door opened. The lights in the ballroom blinded her. She was led in by the maids.

She heard gasping and murmurs.

"…she's beautiful."

"…she looked perfect."

"…I want her."

"...she will make the perfect bed-warmer."

"…her small red pouty mouth wrapped around my…"

She lowered her head in shame and kept her eyes to the red carpet.

The maids stopped and passed her to Thomas Sidle.

Her hands turned clammy when she realized Thomas Sidle was holding her. He pulled her towards to where Grissom was standing.

"I would like you to meet my daughter, Sara." Thomas Sidle introduced and pushed her forward.

Gil stared at the young, innocent girl whose eyes glued to the ground, who was standing in front of him. She was anything but what Heather had painted. He wondered did Heather lie to him.

Her skin was as white as snow, her lips were as red as blood and her eyes were as big as the full moon hanging in the skies tonight.

Suddenly, he felt a lurch in his stomach. The pit of his stomach was churning.

It's been so long since butterflies fluttered in his stomach.

"Sara, this is Sir Gil and his father Sir William."

"Lift up your head," Gil commanded in a smooth baritone voice.

Sara wanted to run away. She was afraid. She did not know what to do. Then she thought about her mother. Her mother would be freed from the dungeon if she did what her father wanted.

Gingerly, she lifted her head up.

A pair of ocean turquoise eyes greeted hers dark chestnut ones.

Her heart was in a flutter and was thudding hardly in her chest. She was left breathless when Gil raised her hand and kissed her palm.

Unbeknownst to them, a pair of angry eyes watched the whole exchange from afar.

* * *

Hope you enjoy this.


	7. Chapter 7

Hope you enjoy.  
1) Thomas Sidle – Sara's Father

* * *

**- Chapter 7 -**

* * *

A waning gibbous moon hung in the night skies giving out a pale ghostly glow. Thousands of little diamonds decorated the black veil. The air was still and humid. Tonight was the hottest night in this summer.

Due to the hot weather, Gil could not fall asleep but he was tired, both mentally and physically. The bags under his eyes were very prominent and his gray under his eye were bordering black. The blood vessels of his eyes enlarged and congested with blood.

He knew that tonight was going to be a sleepless night. The gruesome and vivid images of execution would never leave his mind for weeks. He spent the last few weeks out of town for a business trip. Out of town business trips normally left him drained when he returned. His father business partners were brutal and evil. They often held torture sessions for merchants who could not pay their debts or an orgy of raping the merchants' wife or daughters. The scenes never left his mind. The screaming, the blood and the begging eyes haunted him every night after he returned.

Tonight, it was the night where the screams of a twelve years old girl dominated his mind. He raked his hand through his thick curls and snarled. The girl was so young and yet she was not spare. When they dragged the girl out of the arena, he could see the resignation in the girl's eyes. He knew that the girl would serve as a sex slave to any man who yearned for young girls.

He let out a heavy sigh. The deep brown eyes of the young girl never left his mind too. They reminded him of someone and he could not peg them to anyone. The fact that he could not remember frustrated him to no end.

Then the door to his library cracked open.

* * *

As darkness approach, the guards would retreat to their guardhouses to play a few games of cards. They would not patrol the corridors or the garden. The smile that Sara wore turned broader as she knew that it was about time to wander down to the huge library.

When she first came to Grissom's household, the old and stern housekeeper looked over his half-moon glasses told her about the rules and regulations of the household. She could not wander around the huge mansion. She could not enter any chamber other than her bedchamber and dinning chamber. She should greet anyone with a curtsy.

However, all these rules were much better than being in her old household. There was no more enduring harsh winter in nothing. Lady Heather could not haunt her night and dreams. She ate well and rested well. The maids were friendlier. There was one maid, Jane, who treated her exceptionally well. She reminded her of her mother. Sara called her Aunt Jane.

Aunt Jane told Sara the guards would idle in the middle of the night and gave her the keys to the huge library. Aunt Jane knew about Sara's hunger for knowledge and their young master no longer visited the library. Therefore, she gave Sara access to the library.

The library filled with books of different genres. There were arithmetic, grammar, literature, history, music, art and writings. Although Sara could not understand most of text but she reveled in them. Lady Heather did not arrange any teacher to teach her arithmetic and literature. She arranged her to attend dancing, embroidery, etiquette, needlework and singing class. She enjoyed them too but she preferred to read and write.

She inserted the key into the old keyhole and turned. The door unlocked with a rusty, creaky sound. The corners of her mouth tugged upwards when the scent of books welcomed her.

Her jaws dropped when she saw someone sitting in the library.

Then she saw the pair of bluest pair of eyes she been thinking of for the past few weeks.

* * *

He could not describe how he felt the moment the brown eyes met his.

There were shock, fear, excitement and he dared said a little happiness. That pair of eyes were interesting. Her eyes told him loads of her emotions. They were the liveliest pair he ever seen. The golden flecks in her eyes danced with her brown. It was a beautiful sight to behold.

Suddenly, he felt energy returning to his body. He was not tired anymore. The gruesome images of the little girl were thrown to the back of his mind.

Sara Sidle – Thomas Sidle's young daughter, the owner of the brown, expressive eyes he been thinking of.

The woman who had his heart thumped madly a few weeks ago.

He almost had forgotten about her. He left town the next day when the party ended. She sat in the horse carriage with the other young girls his father had picked. Then he retreated to his chamber and rested.

The next morning, his father sent him out of town for business trip. The business trip was unplanned. There were some hiccups in the northern part of the country. Some of the merchants tried to deny payments. His father sent him to settle them. His father's northern business partners planned the execution and orgy. The graphic scenes disturbed him.

He might be cold but he was not heartless.

With the disturbing scenes on his mind, it was no wonder he almost forgot about this beautiful lady.

He kissed her palm and then the back of her hand. Her skins were smooth and warm.

The way she blushed when he placed lips on her hands enticed him.

He suddenly felt his throat was dry and scratchy.

"I... am… sorry…" she stammered, shaking with fears.

"I should not be here." She stepped out of the door and wanted to run away. If the housekeeper knew of her nightly roaming, she would be punish and worst she might implicated Aunt Jane.

The library was out of bounds. Only the Young Master had access.

"Stop." He commanded. His voice was hoarse.

She stopped, and fixed her gaze to the floor. Her breathing ragged. Her brains overworked, trying to find reasons why she had access to this room.

"Why are you here?" he asked, eyes never leaving Sara.

All she did was shaking her head. He sighed and stood up. In a few steps, he closed the distance between Sara and him. When he was close, her sweet vanilla scent filled his nose. He found himself liking her fragrance. It was not overpowering. It was refreshing.

He realized she looked much younger without the makeup.

Yet, her skin was smooth and white. The lips were still red. Her eyelashes were long and thick. They seemed to have a life on its own. Her full lips were very inviting.

Every part of her features seduced him.

The white night gown she had on did nothing to hide her curves.

She fidgeted uneasily when she caught him observing her intently.

Goosebumps coated her every inch of her skins.

"Why are you here?" he repeated again, breaking his gaze.

"I came here to read." She replied honestly. She did not know how to lie. When she lied, her cheeks betrayed her. They turned the brightest shade of red.

"Sir Gil. I know I should not be here but I am really interested in reading and writing," she bit her lips nervously.

Those lips were too tempting.

Gil wanted to lurch forward and attacked her lips ferociously. He wanted to bite them. He wanted to suck on them. He wanted to duel with her tongue. He wanted to feel the inside of her mouth.

He found himself losing control and this was a rare moment.

He never wanted a woman this much. A woman to him was an accessory, a sex toy. The only functionality they had was allowing him to vent his sexual frustrations.

Heather did not had this effect on him too when he was smitten with her.

"I am sorry." She apologized again, taking a few steps backwards. Her back touched a wall.

He trapped her, placing both of his hands on the sides of her head.

"You like to read and write?"

She nodded slowly. Her cheeks flushed. Her breathing quickened. She felt heat emanating from her inside.

"How about I teach you how to read and write?" he slid his hands down somewhere near her waist.

She lifted her head and gawped.

He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Do you want me to teach you read and write?" he blew hot breaths near her left ear.

She swallowed the lump that was building in her throat.

"Can I?"

"Yes. If you place your lips on mine," he lowered down and puckered his lips.

"I…" she hesitated.

* * *

Ok, I am being a mean tease to stop here. Please review if you want more. :)

Next few chapters will be on GSR and purely them and pretty much about their budding romance. Things should be sweet and there will be some tension – sexual?

I do not know if I can pull off the romance part but I hope I can. =x If my updates are slow, please forgive me. I blamed work but that is what supporting my life and family.

I just realized there are not many GSR fictions nowadays. =( I feel so sad when I go through the archives and I can't find any GSR fics to read. Where are the GSR writers and lovers? =(

**Hi delita0204, I can't PM you as you did not sign in with an account. Their first time, hmmm, it won't happen so soon. I can say Nick plays an important role and he will be a turning point for Sara. Things for Grissom and Sara will be peachy now. :)**

Happy weekend! If you are waiting for an update for Treacherous, I may not be able to update this weekend. And I promise a update for Switching of Souls soon. =P

Please visit [ blu3crush . wordpress . com ] (take away all the spaces) for my raw drafts if you are interested. My initial drafts are normally very different from the chapters I posted.

Alright, till the next time.

Love,  
blu3crush.


	8. Chapter 8

_Picking up from where I left off last chapter. Hope you enjoy! Sorry for being a mean tease. Proofreading is minimal as I am going to head out. I apologized for any mistakes made. _

1) Thomas Sidle – Sara's Father

* * *

**- Chapter 8 -**

* * *

_"Yes. If you place your lips on mine," he lowered down and puckered his lips. _

_"I…" she hesitated. _

All Sara could hear now was her throbbing heart and his even breathing. The man trapping her puckered his lips and lowered his head down. She felt her breathing quickened as she felt his hot breaths near her face. The breath he exhaled was sweet and yet intoxicating. She could feel herself turning drowsy and eyes became glazed.

She shook her head to clear the fog that was building her mind. She could not do this. Her mother taught her not to be in any compromising position with any man and she felt that placing her lips on another man's was wrong.

"I… cannot do this…" she swallowed the lump that was building in her throat.

He laughed. This was a first time for Gil. No woman had ever rejected him. Every woman he knew wanted to bed him. He never had to beg or ask for a kiss. The young woman he was trapping with his hands was special. Whatever Heather had described seemed to be a pack of lies. If Sara were promiscuous and scheming, she would have taken the chance to seduce him and control him. All this could be a pretense but he innocent and pure vibes she exuded was real. He could feel it. He let go of his grip and walked towards a shelf.

She trembled with fears and her breathing ragged when he left her standing alone near the door. She did not know if she had offended him by rejecting his proposal. Her father had explicitly told her not to offend Sir William or Sir Gil. She was to do whatever they told her. If they complained about her or worse sent her back, he would torture her mother to death and send her to where Nicole was now. She stared at him and waited for the ultimatum.

"Come over, pick a subject you like," Gil beckoned her over to his huge collection of books. If she was interested in English or poetry, there was William Shakespeare's works. Alternatively, if she preferred science, he could introduce her to the greatest inventor and scientist Leonardo Da Vinci. He could also teach her arithmetic if she wanted.

Sara seemed to grow roots into the ground. She was unable to move. Her mind told her that this man was dangerous and she should run away. He was unpredictable. One moment, he was trapping her and demanding a kiss. The next moment, he was all gentleman and offered to teach her.

"Come," he waved for her again. "Don't make me repeat myself again."

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she walked towards the shelf slowly. Her slow, hesitant stance amused him. "Am I that scary?" he asked suddenly. She guarded him like how a mother chicken guarded her chicks from the predatory eagle. She whipped around to face him, "no." Her voice was soft whisper.

He laughed heartily. "You're special." He could not remember when was the last time he laughed out loud. However, strangely, this girl had the ability to make him happy. It just seemed that all the troubling thoughts left his mind when she was around.

He moved towards her, grabbed her slender wrists gently and pulled her towards the shelf.

"Choose a topic you like." His fingers slid across the leather spines.

Sara's eyes literally lighted up when she felt he was serious about teaching her to study. There were too many subjects to choose. His lips curled slightly when he took in the sight of her. He could not miss the sparkles in her eyes as they ran through the title of each book.

"They are organized into different subjects," he decided to help her a little. He had his maids to organize his huge array of books into subjects then by authors and lastly by the title. He used to love reading and studying until he need to take care of his father's business.

"What do you like the most?"

Her shoulders went upwards then downwards. She pursed her lips deep in thought. "I don't know. I have so much to learn."

"We always have tomorrow."

Her jaws dropped slightly. "We have tomorrow?" She could not believe what she just heard. Did he just mention she could return tomorrow to study with him around?

"Yes," he picked a book from the shelf for her. "We can start with some literature today." Again, he took hold of her hands and led her to the huge study table. He gestured towards the leather armchair, motioning her to sit down.

When she settled down, he placed the book in front of her and flipped to the poem he loved the most. He began to read the poem slowly. After each line, he paused to allow her to recite after him. He loved her voice. It was melodious like a Nightingale chirping. He taught her the meaning behind the poem too. He realized she was smart, in fact, very smart. She understood what he taught immediately.

She tried to stifle a yawn but it escaped her mouth. Gil stopped reciting. Time seemed to slip past his mind when he was teaching her. It was enjoyable. He did not realize that it was approaching dawn. The first ray of sun had begun to filter in.

"You need a sleep," he pulled the book from her and closed them, "we can continue tonight."

"But, I want to know more!" she tried to pull the book from his grip.

"No. You need to sleep. You're tired and I have some business to attend. Tonight, we will continue." he hid the book behind him.

"We can continue tonight?" she asked expectantly. He nodded, "my promise is gold."

"Let me walk you back to your chamber. The guards will be patrolling the corridor."

He clasped her hands and escorted her out. When they reached her bedchamber, he gave her the book they were reading just now.

"Sleep first before you start to read," he instructed. "If I learn that you did not sleep, I will stop the lessons."

His threat seemed to work as her small head bobbed up and down furiously.

"Thanks" she said before closing her chamber's door.

* * *

As he was busy in the day, their lessons conducted mostly at night until dawn approached. He did not get to sleep much but he was energetic. Just the thought of seeing her at night invigorated him. He stopped his trysts with Heather and stopped contacting her. He was very sure Heather had weaved lies about Sara. Sara was nothing she described after spending times with her. He dismissed the women his father sent too. He rather spent his free times with Sara.

Sara was exceptionally, incredible smart. She absorbed everything quickly like a wet sponge. She asked intelligent questions that sometimes – he did not want to admit to – baffled him. They were almost half-way through his huge collection. There was no dull moment when he was with Sara. She brightened up his day and night. The gloom that surrounded him when he returned from the business trip dissipated.

He checked the mathematics problems Sara just finished. She finished them in record time and her answers were all correct. As a reward, he gave her a handful of sugared almonds. Sara was unable to refute sweet food. She loved gingerbread and jelly too but sugared almonds were her favorite. Sugared almonds were rare as sugar was very expansive. He had merchants from overseas to bring them to him when he find out about Sara's sweet tooth. Sara grinned like a Cheshire cat and popped one of the almonds into her mouth. She let out a small moan when the sugar melted in her mouth.

"This is good." She gave him one almond. He shook his head, "I don't eat sweet stuffs."

"You're missing out," she pouted and popped another into her mouth.

Gil let out an easy laugh. After a few weeks, Sara was able to talk confidently and did not tremble in his presence anymore. She was comfortable with him and she trusted him too.

"Tell me more about yourself," he asked suddenly. He only knew that she was Thomas Sidle's daughter and that was it. Whatever Heather told him was a pack of lies.

She stiffened. The sugared almonds on her palms dropped to the table. She did not know how to broach the 'herself' topic. She bowed her head in shame. She could not bring herself to tell him about her. Her father betrayed her for the interest of his business. She was the cause of her mother's and Nicole's suffering. Lady Heather despised her and chained her to the pole naked in the harsh winter.

Tears fell from her eyes and they stained her silk dress.

He stopped breathing when he heard the quiet sobs.

"What happened?" he hooked her chin up and his blue eyes bore into her brown ones.

Sara shook her head and continued to cry. She could not form words now. Her mind floated to her mother, being abused by her father and then to the slaves groping Nicole. When she was enjoying her times with Gil, they were suffering. She did not know if her father released her mother from the dungeon. Was her mother given medical care? Did Nicole die?

She kept crying, like a broken dam. Nothing seemed to stop the salty water running down her porcelain face.

His heart wrung with pains. He did not know what he said triggered her crying. He cursed himself and slapped himself mentally.

He wrapped his powerful arms around her and hushed her awkwardly. He was not good with comforting woman, let alone a crying woman. He whispered into her ears and brushed away her tears.

Finally, she stopped crying.

Their eyes met. He looked at her tenderly. She licked her lips and opened them slightly. He seemed to catch fire. His whole body was burning and aching for a kiss. His breathing quickened and he leant forward, not wanting to break the moment.

Cupping her face, he placed his lips on hers gently.

Their world stilled. The crickets stopped chirping. The candle flame flickering.

He tasted her tentatively with his tongue and her mouth parted slightly. Her lips were soft, full and luscious as how he had imagined. She tasted like sweet cinnamon. He explored the inside of her mouth cautiously. He was afraid any huge action would break this magical moment apart. They held on for a very long time.

Finally, they broke apart when they both needed some air.

She bowed her head low again. Her cheeks were burning and she could feel her face was as red as a tomato. He enveloped her into a crushing hug, and rubbed her back soothingly.

He smiled widely as he realized that was her first kiss. He was glad she did not react badly to his kiss instead she liked it judging from her reaction. Words seemed to be redundant now. All he wanted was to hold her in his arms.

He felt himself falling, falling for her and it frightened him but he was willing to take a chance.

* * *

_Told you, I suck at writing anything romantic. =X I have tried my best. I hope you like it. :) Ok, go ahead and laugh at my lousy attempt. _

_Please let me know how you think. _

_Hi, delita0204  
Yes, I do agree that Grissom was not in the position to do that but he was rich and powerful. I think at that time, he was allowed to do that. =) Sorry for leaving you in a suspense. Her father treated Sara like a good. He saw nothing in her. Other than helping his business. If he could forge a good relationship with Grissom, he could benefit. Hopefully you will enjoy this chapter._


	9. Chapter 9

Hope you will enjoy this chapter. I'm sorry for not updating this frequently.  
And you thought 2 chapters ago is the last you will see Heather. It's a definite no. She plays an important role. Actually, I just can't help throwing Heather in.

There's definitely GSR, later on in this chapter. I am still not good at writing romance. So, please forgive me for any cheesiness you may experience.

1) Thomas Sidle – Sara's father.

2) William Grissom – Gil's father

* * *

**- Chapter 9 -**

* * *

As promised, Thomas Sidle released Laura Sidle from dungeon and left her in Heather's care. He missed the glint in Heather's green eyes when he asked her to arrange a place for her to stay and a doctor to nurse her back to health. Heather nodded readily and gave a fake smile. She sneered when Thomas Sidle left her chamber. She was going to treat Laura Sidle well, so well that she wished that she were still in the dungeon.

Heather gave the surrounding an once-over before entering the torture chamber. She loved her torture chamber. This was where she punished maids, young girls and Thomas Sidle's mistresses. After Thomas Sidle had sex with her, any woman whom she did not see eye to eye would be drag to this chamber. She brutalized them to relieve of her frustration.

Her newest target was Laura Sidle, the woman who gave birth to Sara Sidle. As heard from the spies she planted in the Grissom's household, they told her about the nightly lessons Gil conducted for Sara and he rejected the women William Grissom sent. He denied her meeting and her sexual advances. His refusal to meet her angered her further. Every misery she suffered stemmed from Sara Sidle. Since she was unable to inflict any torture on Sara, her mother should suffer in her place.

Laura Sidle crouched at a corner of the chamber. Her skin pallid, her cheeks sunken, her ribcage protruding out of her skin and her mousy hairs matted with dried blood and dirty. Her face was a horrid sight. Nicks scarred her exquisite face. Heather knew about Laura's beauty and Sara inherited her mother's looks. She hated that innocent face sported by Laura and Sara.

Laura was very hungry. In the dungeon, the guards fed her regularly, though the bread was stale and soup was bland but it was better than now. Her vision was blurred too; everything in the room was spinning and moving. The form whom towered over her now was shrieking.

"Oh Laura," she shrieked shrilly. She spotted Laura hugging her legs together and shivering with fears. Laura recognized her as Heather. Heather was Thomas's favorite mistress. Thomas Sidle bestowed her with great powers. She ruled the little harem Thomas Sidle had.

Heather pulled Laura up by her hair and dragged her to the stone bed. She knew that Laura had no strength to fight her. She had starved her. She tightened the binds around Laura's wrists and ankles.

Laura closed her eyes and prepared for the worst. She winced when she heard the whip crackled. The whip landed harshly over Laura's stomach, the exact spot where Thomas Sidle whipped Heather previously. Another crackle, it landed on the same spot. Blood trickled from the welts. Laura Sidle whimpered in pains.

Heather enjoyed listening to her whimpering. However, this did not satisfy her anymore. She needed something more brutal. She pulled her elaborate hairpin from her bun, freeing her hair in the process. She jabbed the pointed end of the hairpin onto Laura's face and tugged downwards. She hated her face, that face reminded her of Sara. She smiled as blood oozed out.

"I won't kill you now," Heather jeered as she repeated the same process to her right face.

Heather studied the blood on her hand, shrugged and wiped them on Laura's tattered clothes. Her heels clicked on the marble flooring when she left the chamber. With a sigh of relief, Laura slipped into unconscious.

* * *

Gil Grissom stepped into the Grand Hall confidently. His piercing blue eyes met Thomas Sidle who was leaning comfortably on a plush high back chair. The corners of Thomas Sidle's mouth tugged upwards when he saw Gil Grissom. After he sent Sara to Grissom's household, Gil Grissom introduced him to a few of his business partners and lucrative businesses. Thomas Sidle noticed the hint of angers in Gil's eyes. He cursed silently when he thought Sara must have caused trouble. He was not ready to let go of this money tree.

"Did Sara does anything wrong?" he questioned carefully. He checked Gil's stance and it did not tell him anything.

"No," Gil spoke coldly and cracked his knuckles.

Thomas Sidle heaved a sigh of relief, "is it about business?"

Gil shook his head, "I want to see Laura Sidle."

A lump caught in Thomas Sidle's throat. Honestly, he had no idea of where Laura Sidle was. He released her from the dungeon and into Heather's care. He had Heather to arrange a small shed far away from his mansion for Laura to stay and he did not follow up with it.

"May I know why?" Thomas Sidle asked again. He needed to know why Gil wanted to meet Sara's mother.

"Why must I tell you?" Gil rolled his eyes as if telling Thomas Sidle he was not in the position to ask him any questions.

Thomas Sidle winced and signaled for a maid to bring Heather to the Grand Hall.

Gil felt her gaze burned right into his back. He turned and found her emerald eyes bored into his. He did not linger long. The look of Heather disgusted him now. After their first kiss, Sara began to open up to him. She talked about her childhood or the lack thereof. Her tears broke his heart when he heard how Lady Heather – her father's favorite mistress - tied her to a pole in a harsh winter. Sara skipped much of her ordeal and focused on her best friend Nicole but Gil knew there was more to it. He did not want to force Sara to tell him more, fearing that she might relive her nightmares.

Heather fumed silently when Gil refused to take a second look. She studied his chiseled profile. The darkness beneath his eyes was gone and the lines around his eyes smoothened. There was a certain glow in Gil that she could not describe or seen before.

He was happy. Heather clenched her fists tightly and gnawed her bottom lips furiously.

"Sir Gil," she curtsied gracefully.

"Where's Laura?" Thomas Sidle inquired, unbeknown to the tense atmosphere. He was oblivious to the lusty looks Heather cast towards Gil. Neither did he saw the repulsion Gil displayed.

Heather stiffened. Her posture was rigid. She turned her head slightly and met Thomas's gaze.

"I arranged her to stay in a farmland far away," she conjured a lie quickly. She would never confess to that she had Laura Sidle confined in a torture chamber and tormenting her every day.

"I want to see her and bring her back," Gil stood up and brushed his dress shirt.

"But…" Thomas Sidle protested weakly but stopped when he saw Gil's face. Gil's face was gloomy and unpredictable.

"No buts. What I want, I get." Gil did not leave any room for negotiation. He knew that Sara wanted to see her mother again but she did not dare to request. He wanted her to be happy. Her smiles were forlorn and wistful whenever she talked about what her mother taught her.

Heather gulped with difficulty. Whenever Gil used his authoritative tone, he was serious. Laura Sidle was a mess, and she could never present her to them now. Her face was scarred beyond recognition.

"We will bring her back and inform you when she is back," Thomas Sidle sighed, knowing that he had no say in this.

"Very well," Gil straightened his back and strutted out of the Grand Hall.

If he had cast a look at Heather, he would notice her breaking in cold sweats and picking her nails nervously.

"You heard him. Bring her back," Thomas Sidle let out an exasperated sigh. He slumped into the chair.

* * *

Sara's brows furrowed in deep concentration as she attempted to solve the questions Gil gave her last night. She dipped her quill into the inkbottle and rubbed her chin in frustration. She could not solve the difficult questions and it was a first time for her.

She pouted and gave the questions another look. There was a solution to every question. She just could not figure it out now. She would soon.

The corners of his mouth tugged upwards into a smile when he saw Sara concentrating. He knew that she could solve his questions soon but it was fun to see her wrecking her brains to solve. The questions he gave were extremely difficult. He, himself, took days to solve it too.

He cleared his throat loudly and it made her jumped.

"You scared me," her mouth formed into a small pout.

He walked towards her and pulled her out of the chair. "I want to bring you somewhere."

Sara blushed when his hands touched hers. She craved for his touches but at the same time, she was afraid too.

She licked her lips as the memories of their lips touched for the first time flooded her mind. His kiss was soft and gentle. The redness on her face deepened to a dark shade of crimson when she remembered his lips grazing hers.

He did not ask for another kiss after that. He treated her respectfully.

Sometimes theirs hands touched briefly when they reached out for the quill. They both withdrew their hands quickly. Sara dipped her head, flushed. He walked away from her and maintained a distance.

Gil wanted to treat Sara right. He did not want to rush her. He wanted things to fall in place nicely. He did not consider her as a sex toy or bed warmer. He did not want to have sex with her; instead, he wanted to make love to her. The process of getting there was slow and tedious but he was unwilling take her hastily.

He loved her and he hoped she too loved him.

He wanted her to enjoy the courtship process and her to feel that he really loved her.

He held her hands tightly and guided her down to the garden. She followed his huge strides breathlessly.

She marveled at the sight that greeted her.

Roses of different hues of pink and red formed a huge heart shape in the middle of the garden.

"I love you," he whispered gently into her ears.

Sara swallowed back her tears and turned to face Gil.

His face was full of adoration. He cupped her face gently, brushed away the stray tears with his thumb.

"Silly girl, why did you cry?" he asked softly.

"I don't know. I am overwhelmed," her voice was barely a whisper.

"Do you like it?"

She nodded her head. She understood the fluttery feelings in her stomach whenever he was near her. The works of Shakespeare spoke volumes of love.

Her heart thumped madly against her ribcage.

She tiptoed and looked into his deep blue eyes. She cupped his chin and planted a chaste kiss on his left cheek. It was her way of telling him she loved him too. She was too shy to tell him verbally.

The grin he had on told her that he fully understood. He pulled her into his embrace and rested his chin above her head, taking in her wonderful scent.

No words needed to be exchanged as they enjoyed the each other's company. He thought about telling Sara about her mother but he did not want to spoil her surprise. Thomas Sidle did not dare to defy him. It was a matter of time that Sara could reconciled with her mother.

* * *

Do help me to hit 50 or more reviews, thanks. :) You can do that right… Thanks!

_**delita0204,**_

_**Hi, I am sorry to hear that your brother-in-law passed away. I hope this chapter (at least towards the end) cheered you up. Please stay strong for your family and take good care of yourself. :) I hope you enjoy this chapter too. Thanks for the review.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_I sincerely apologize for the long delay. It's a combination of busy at work and writer's block. (Ya, I know, the reason's way overuse.) Hope you like it. Do leave me a comment. Thanks! _

_Between, anyone playing Hay Day? – Yes, I am a little obsessed with this game. If you're, do PM me your GC account._

* * *

**- Chapter 10 -**

* * *

It was a fresh, crisp and breezy summer morning. The skies were a blank sheet of blue, with a few fluffy clouds dotting the skies. The sunrays streaming down were warm and comfortable.

Gil filled his lung with a huge gulp of air and the small corners of his mouth tugged upwards as a gentle breeze caressed his face. The weather was perfect and refreshing. It was neither too hot nor too humid. The morning was perfect for a day out.

Gil felt that the perfect weather was a good reason to bring Sara out of the mansion. Since she came to stay, she had never stepped foot out of this mansion. She never had a chance to visit the bustling streets downtown. Her father never brought her out for a trip. She spent her days and nights under Heather's trainings and abuse. He knew with her curious character, she would want to visit the streets.

Lately, he did not have much chance to spend times with Sara. His father's business kept him busy. He had to entertain his father's business partners and travelling to nearby towns for business. He also needed to send his trusted man to find Sara's mother. Heather told him that Laura was very sick and suffered an acute illness, which, caused her unable to travel. He could not trust Heather's words. She rejected his help firmly and was unable to answer him straightly about Laura.

He sighed slightly, hoping that Laura was alive. Judging Heather's personality, he knew that the chances of Laura's survival were low. He did not want Sara to be upset. He wanted her to happy.

Deciding not to let Heather marred his perfect day; he pushed the thoughts about her to the back of his head.

He stretched a little and headed for his ensuite to have a shower before finding Sara in her chamber.

* * *

Sara supported her chin on her left palm as she stared at the painting in front of her. She tilted her head to the left side then to the right side and her brows knitted tightly together. She was not satisfied with her painting at all.

The eyes she had painted did not seem to sparkle. The blue paint she used was a few shades off. The nose was too big and the mouth was too thin. She could not portray his charisma on the portrait.

She let out a loud sigh and placed the watercolor palate on the table Gil built for her. Gil knew that she needed a table for studies and had painstakingly built her one when he was free. He had chosen the wood, did the carving and sanding himself. It was a thoughtful gift. Whenever he needed to travel, she would borrow a few books from his library and study in her chamber.

She smoothed her hand over the smooth wood and smiled. It had been a few days since she saw Gil. He was too busy with his father's business and was unable to accompany her. She had missed him dearly. She missed his smooth, deep, baritone voice when he recited a poem. She also yearned for his touches, how his hand stroked her face and his lips on hers.

The quick raps on the door jolted her. She was not expecting any guests or visitors. Other than Aunt Jane and a few close maids who were about her age, she had no friends in this household. Aunt Jane went to the market and the maids were busy decorating the ballroom for an event.

"Sara," Gil shouted.

Upon hearing the voice she missed so much, she just ran to the door and swung it open, disregarding the state of her dress. Different colors peppered her white dress and there were a few streaks of watercolors on her face.

"Gil," she wore a huge smile on her face, unable to contain her excitement of seeing the man she loved.

Gil flashed his charming grin and pulled Sara closer. He rested his chin on her forehead and took in her scent.

"You smell so good," he commented, and led Sara into her chamber.

"I miss you," she grinned, and burrowed her head onto his chest, as if it was the most natural thing to do.

Gil normally flinched when women acted too close or whined but Sara was different. He enjoyed her whines and small affectionate actions. He guided her to her bed and sat down. He rubbed the small of her back lovingly.

"You look funny," he laughed, and brushed his hand across the watercolors streaks.

"Ah," Sara shouted, and jumped out of his embrace. She backed a few steps to her painting and attempted to hide it behind her small frame. This painting was a surprise for Gil. He had given so much to her and she wanted to reciprocate.

"What's that?" he asked curiously, and walked towards her, closing the distance between them.

"Nothing," she flailed her hands anxiously and blocked him from advancing. She shook her head violently. "No. No. No."

"I saw it when I entered your chamber," Gil pulled her in and locked her in his arms. He focused his gazes at the painting.

"Perfect," he praised, and nibbled Sara's ears. Sara blushed madly, and tried to wriggle out of his hold. "It is bad. The eyes, the smile and the nose just look off." Sara sighed sadly. She picked up a cloth and covered the canvas.

"This painting still needs more works." She turned to face him.

"I thought you're busy." She said.

"I was. I am free now until next week. I am thinking about bringing you to downtown. And, we can spend the weekend in the summer villa," Gil said.

"So, are you interested to spend times with me or with your painting?" he asked, mockingly. He knew what she would answer but he just loved teasing her. She blushed easily and the red hues on her cheeks enticed him.

"Of course, you!" she answered.

"Then you need a bath. I will get someone to pack for you." Gil smiled, and pushed Sara into her bathroom.

* * *

_I am re-writing Sadism of the Devil. If you're interested, do hop over and read. _

_I know this is a short chapter but more to come. They are going to spend times alone in the summer villa. :D_

_AA: hi, i am afraid that Laura is doomed too. Heather would never allow her to survive. _

_delita0204: Hi, Thanks for the wishes and so, so, sorry for the delay! Here is a chapter for you. I hope you're feeling better now and your sister too. Take good care of yourself and your sister too. Thomas Sidle is not in the position to do it and he simply had too many daughters. Lol. _


End file.
